


Second Chances

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Naruto crossover, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Screw Destiny, War, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kagome was trapped in the Shikon Jewel, battling forever, when Neji’s soul appeared and she had a way out. Bringing him back, winning the war, that was just easy once she was out. She had a second chance. They both did.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 1





	Second Chances

Neji was dying when he saw the Priestess.

She was wearing strange clothing and fighting demons. She met his eyes and came over to him.

“You’re here before your time.” She commented. “I am Kagome Higurashi.”

“I am Neji Hyuga.” Neji said. “Where am I?”

“You are inside the Shikon no Tama, trapped in an everlasting battle.” Kagome said. “But at last there is a way out. The rip you came out of. Shall we?”

Neji hesitated. He had finally been free. Could he really go back.

“Cmon. It’s a second chance.” Kagome grasped his hand.

With her, a second chance didn’t seem so bad.

The two traversed back to the battlefield together.

Neji opened his eyes to a crying Hinata and Naruto. The war was over, the mark on his forehead was gone...where was Kagome?

He found her standing in the crowd far off. “How is all this possible?”

Kagome smiled. “You’ve been asleep a long time. But we are back.” She smiled shyly. “Show me around, Neji-sama?”

Neji smiled. “Certainly.”

A second chance. With Kagome.


End file.
